


thighs thighs thighs

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it is too hot and Kuroo realizes some things</p>
            </blockquote>





	thighs thighs thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling Kelsi, who kindly provided [this excellent art](http://ketzp.tumblr.com/post/144409069900/doodle-for-my-lovely-georgies-cute-fic-hi) as accompaniment

Kuroo walked over to where Bokuto was loudly complaining about the heat to Akaashi.

"-and I'm pretty sure my kneepads are giving me heat rash! Look!" Bokuto said, shoving the tops of his kneepads down several inches. Kuroo paused.

"You're fine, Bokuto-san."

"You didn't even look! Oh, Kuroo!" Bokuto turned to him. "Hey!"

"Hi," said Kuroo's mouth. _Thighs_ , said his brain. _Thighs thighs thighs thighs._

It wasn't like he didn't know his friend had ridiculous muscles. It wasn't even the first time he'd seen Bokuto's thighs. But framed like this, several inches of bare skin between shorts and kneepads, Kuroo was now highly aware of Bokuto's large, musclular thighs.

"Kuroo, do my legs have heat rash? They're all itchy and stuff." Bokuto gestured at his legs and Kuroo swallowed.

"They look fine, man." _Nice. Keeping it casual._

"You sure? What about the back?" All hopes of playing it cool went out the window as Bokuto turned around and Kuroo realized that his sudden and intense appreciation of his friend's thighs also extended to a newfound awareness of his ass.

"Nope. All good back there too." He hoped his face wasn't turning red. If anyone said anything he'd blame it on the heat.

"Bokuto-san, if you're worried, just practice without your kneepads this afternoon," Akaashi said, clearly done with this topic of conversation and ready to get back to practice. Bokuto lit up.

"Great idea!" He sat down and set about taking his kneepads off. Kuroo sighed, relieved. Now that they were gone, he was sure things would go back to normal.

He was wrong.


End file.
